thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ze Royal Viking
TheInfamousDarthDaver 02:31, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Recently I had discovered that Steven is actually Scottish, as seen in Chilled Chaos's video =Raging @ N+ (Smarty, Ze, Diction, Chilled) 50= http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkHByHfuKcA from 5:10 - 5:30 Steven explains thta he is Scottish. Hopefully someone can unlock the page so it can be revised or an admin or something can add that he is Scottish. AceVG (talk) 04:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC)AceVG Deleting the Page and Creature Stuff Ze wants to delete this page entirely - I don't agree at all. Why? Let me tell you why. #This is a Creature Wiki, which means, this is a wiki about a YouTube group named The Creatures with the following members: Jordan (Kootra), Dan (DanzNewz), Seamus (SSoHPKC), James (UberHaxorNova), Aleks (ImmortalHD), Nick (Sp00n) and him - Steven/Ze (ZeRoyalViking). #If he does not work with The Creatures, why would we bother? He is still a member and yet - I haven't seen ANY comments "LOOK AT THAT ASSHOLE MAKING A RETURN" on ANY Creature videos. #Sp00n recorded a TreeTopia session with The Creatures - Ze didn't. I highly doubt it, that Sp00n was at the Creature House at the time of recording - that means he was on Skype. So if they could set Skype up for Sp00n, why can't they for Ze? #Where the fuck are all the quotes? #As Jordan said on his Twitter, he will be meowing around the office this week. KungFuBeta (talk) 16:16, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Well we are not deleting it, just making sure everything is correct. We have a pritty rubish relationship with the Creatures as it is, we don't want to make it any wores. Overall the Creatures are the main bosses of the Wiki, the real Admins, without them we wouldn't be here. If there is anything on the wiki that is untrue or too personal then i don't blame them. At the time of recording TreeTopia Sp00n was liveing near the Creature house, Ze is still at collage and studying for exams, once he has finish collage he said he would be more acctive, and even if you dislike him we can't ignore his complaint, we have to treat every complaint the same, it dosen't matter if they work with each other or not, if someone else with a (offical) page on the wiki compland that things were incorrect we would do the same. That the reson why we are doing what Ze saids, i hope you understand. TheDW11 (talk) 17:07, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Ze and his page What was the reason he wanted the contents of his page deleted? I'm really curious. He said there was a lot of incorrect and personal infomation which he didn't like. He posted sevral tweets about it. TheDW11 (talk) 07:28, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Ze abuses admin powers, or did Chilled deserve it? During the most recent episodes of Derpcraft, Chilled had planted TNT under Ze's gay sheep farm, after the explosion, it is shown that no one died from the explosion, no sheep either, and as an act of "vengence" on Chilled, Ze unleashed his "master plan": Out of the session, Ze had used his admin powers to spawn TNT and laced Chilled's fight club with it. Once the Ze blew up Chilled's fight club, a gaping hole was left underneath Chilled's room. Personally, I think Ze went overboard with it, was it funny that he blew up Chilleds house? Yes, it was, but what ruined it is that Ze had cheated to do it, some people ask if I'd rather he grind for TNT for 4 hours, and yes, I would rather have had him do that, it's boring, but it's fair, Chilled had mined his own redstone, and got the supplies to make TNT, Ze did not. What do you think? I think it shouldn't be on this page (probally not this wiki) but move it later. Personaly It is a series and they all are doing it for fun. No one would give two s**ts if it hapen to Smarty (with all due respect). Possibly my most favourite quote ever by Smarty "With all due resoect wtf is going on!" Anyway yeah for any future Derp Crew stuff please post to my very empty Derp Crew wiki (I could do with some admin if anyone out there wants to be). http://thederpcrew.wikia.com/wiki/The_Derp_Crew_Wiki Thanks for reading Dan - TheDW11 (talk) 21:19, October 24, 2014 (UTC)